


New Beginning

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea on my mind about what should've really happened in 3x15, so I decided to write it as an one shot.<br/>This is set after the scene when they're all at Verdant.</p><p>Enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

> _"Fresh starts. Thanks to the calendar, they happen every year. Just set your watch to January. Our reward for surviving the holiday season, is a new year. Bringing on the great tradition of New Year’s resolutions. Put your past behind you, and start over. It’s hard to resist the chance at a new beginning. A chance to put the problems of last year to bed._  
>  _Who gets to determine when the old ends, and the new begins? It’s not a day on a calendar, not a birthday, not a new year. It’s an event. Big or small. Something that changes us. Ideally, it gives us hope.  
>  A new way of living and looking at the world. Letting go of old habits, old memories. What’s important is that we never stop believing we can have a new beginning.  
>  But it’s also important to remember that amid all the crap are a few things really worth holding on to." _

  
"I don't plan on dying" Oliver replied to Roy as he and Laurel walked away from there.  
A few seconds of silence seemed to cease the oxygen in the room.  
Felicity sighed after a disappointed shrug "That's what you said the last time you went to face Ra's and how did that turn out for you?"  
Diggle gave Oliver a confusing look of both unconformity and conformity, he really needed a time alone to let this whole thing sink in, and left the room.

At the moment Diggle headed out, leaving only Oliver and Felicity in the room, the air seemed to become heavier, more difficult to breathe. Oliver knew Felicity had something to say about it, she always does.  
He swallowed hard, as if there were thorns on his throat, "I just...don't know...what to do".  
Felicity looked at the ground, nodding her head. That broke Oliver, but he was too proud-spirited to let it be shown on his face.  
"And I just... can't believe you're considering going, again, to that place" she stopped and looked at him "it's just too frustrating seeing you not being you anymore... Making this kind of decisions".  
"But what do you expect me to do, Felicity? ...I've changed, my life changed.... And even worse! My sister's life changed because of me, whether it was indirectly or not". Oliver replied with a higher tone in his voice.  
"God, Oliver, you're making things so complicated. If only you listened to me! Or anyone who cares for you! You're living in your world where you, and only you, make the rules!... It's not like you're doing this for Thea anymore" Felicity said.  
"I _am_ doing this for Thea!" he replied.  
Felicity didn't know what else to say. She's had that kind of conversation with Oliver so many times and it'd always ended up being his way.  
"Oliver! I can't just let you go there and die! You don't even know how I felt when you were gone! You can't even imagine! I waited for you. Every. Single. Day. I hoped that you'd come back and everything would be different!" She exclaimed.  
Oliver took a step forward without breaking the eye contact.  
"You asked for a change... That's my _new way of living_ " he shouted. "Why?" He added. "Why were you so sure I'd come back? Why did you wait for me?"  
"Because I'm in love with you!" She shouted. She was looking at him whilst tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I love you, Oliver. I love you and I feel the need not to let you do anything bad... But you make me feel powerless when it comes to this subject".

A moment of silence came again and it only ended by the sound of Oliver's shoes on the floor. He got so close to her he could see all of her inside out. He could smell the sweet scent of her body. The vanilla smell of her hair. He's missed that smell. It was his favorite.  
For a moment, it seemed like their conversation happened years ago, everything seemed to disappear in front of his eyes. Except for Felicity. All he could see was her. "She's so beautiful" was one of his thoughts at that second. Second, yes, second. He never imagined he could think of so many things at the same time. A moment only Felicity caused on him. It only happened with her.  
She kept staring at him. "Oh frack, he's coming closer" she said to herself. This time, she didn't hesitate. She wanted him to come closer.  
"You're so beautiful, Felicity Smoak" Oliver said after putting a lock of her hair that was loose from her ponytail behind her ear.  
She could feel his warm breath. She closed her eyes for a few seconds just to experience the feeling of his hand on the side of her head. "You'll always be my girl, Felicity" she remembered on her mind. She reached for a kiss. His large hands was on her sides, caressing her delicately, until they'd grip her hips to pull her up and sit her atop the surface of the bar bench. They just couldn't stop touching each other. One of his hands makes its way down, tickling her side and he captures her giggle in a searing kiss as they hear a noise. He releases her and she quickly makes her way down from the bar bench.  
"It must be Thea!" Oliver whispers while straightening his sweater.  
"Should we take this home?" asked Felicity, reaching for his hand.  
"There's no choice to make" he replied.  
*  
They woke up in the morning next to each other at Felicity's bed. They didn't regret it. It felt right. It was right. It definitely was _something that changed them. Ideally, it gave them hope. It was their new beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave feedback :)


End file.
